


Dirty Movie

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: 温双的休息日。





	Dirty Movie

**Author's Note:**

> *Sam/Dean，前提是两人已经在一起了  
*NC-17  
*除了OOC都不属于我  
*没有啥剧情  
之前的Sam生贺

“嘿Sammy，又到‘周末’了不是吗？”嘴里咬着的小手电让Dean说出的每一个单词都有些含混，为了快点结束“工作”，他的双手正忙着往尸骸上倒盐。  
“我想是的。”Sam拧开装汽油的瓶子往棺木里浇着，“我们可以一直向南开，也许，Bobby之前提到德克萨斯有点不太紧急的‘旧事’需要我们去处理一下。”  
“好吧，”Sam看见Dean的嘴角撇了一下，手电筒让这个表情看起来有点可笑，他怀疑Dean的唾液可能会因此掉下来。  
Sam忍不住笑了一下。  
Dean冲他兄弟做了一个“what”的表情，将点燃的火柴扔进墓坑。  
“不太紧急的事情是说我们可以先睡一晚明天再上路。”Dean终于把那可笑的手电筒取了下来。  
“好吧。”  
大多数时间兄弟两处理的都是这种不值得在长篇剧集中提到的小活，没有刺激的冒险情节，有时候他们甚至会为晚餐该吃什么而拌嘴。  
所有人都觉得他们像一对真正的“老夫老夫”，事实上他们只猜对了一半，Sam和Dean一直都默契无间，但在一起才是不久之前的事情。  
“嗯，这披萨值得我们开出去的那段路。”Dean递给Sam一瓶启开的冰啤酒，“敬我们的‘周末’。”  
“敬我们的‘周末’。”  
两瓶带着水珠的啤酒碰在一起。  
细腻的泡沫顺着喉管而下让Sam感觉棒极了，那些使人快乐的东西正顺着胃壁流向身体的每一处。通常Sam不是很喜欢这些富含脂肪又高热量的食物，但和Dean一起吃饭这个事实让他感到温暖。  
他们有时候会开很久的车去看一场比赛或者演唱会，在能看见漫天繁星的地方静静地喝酒，接吻，做爱，睡超过四个小时的觉，泡澡，缝合伤口，接着迎接他们所要面对的一切。  
现在Sam嚼着有点凉掉的披萨面饼，觉得廉价的汽车旅馆像一个临时的家，他知道这是因为Dean。猎魔使他们很难用“正常”人的标准来定义幸福，但管他呢，他们拥有彼此。  
直到洗完澡出来Sam还沉浸在这种晕晕乎乎的平和感之中，披萨是他们今天仅有的一餐，而他胃里的大部分是啤酒。  
Dean把枕头当做靠垫，正看电视里放的深夜电影，他是如此地聚精会神，以致于啤酒瓶口一直抵在他柔软的唇上。  
Sam觉得Dean有点口欲期滞留，他经常往嘴里塞满食物，或者是不自觉地咬或含着着手边能拿到的一切东西，比如刚才的手电，比如他手里的啤酒瓶，又比如口交的时候总是更多地含吸而不是舔。  
他想着这个居然该死的硬了。  
Dean感觉他兄弟靠了过来，他坐起来给Sam挪出一些位置，Sam拿掉了枕头充当起人肉靠垫。  
“Sammy，你可比枕头差远了。”  
Sam不以为然地撇了撇嘴，把下巴垫在Dean的肩上，他们只在床上这样亲昵，好像那里是属于他们的小小城堡。  
“这是什么？”Sam看着电视里花花绿绿的像是赛博朋克片的东西。  
“啊呃，”Dean伸手把瓶子放在床边的柜子上，眼睛仍然没有离开电视，“AI杀手和星际猎人的故事？无所谓了，我只记得杀手荧光绿的金属胸，有够刺眼。”  
“哈。”Sam发出一个有点无奈的音节，感到有点被忽视。他抬起头看着他兄弟专注的侧脸，把带着冷水温度的手伸进了Dean的T恤里面。  
Dean终于把注意力从电视上挪开了，他隔着衣服按住了Sam恶作剧的手，转头想要调侃他“黏人”的小弟弟。  
此时Sam和Dean眼中是彼此的倒影，他们离得是如此之近，Dean从他们缠绕的呼吸间嗅到了Sam身上有点潮湿的肥皂味。  
Dean垂下眼睛，Sam灼热的视线和变得黏稠的空气让他有些不知所措。  
“你......”Dean舔了一下嘴唇，该死的玩笑话都沉到了胃里。  
Sam看着他哥哥红润的双唇，那条柔软的舌头让他的下腹一阵发紧，让他想用自己的舌头去品尝，去追逐。  
事实上他也这么做了。  
Sam把Dean转过来，用嘴唇封住了Dean所有拒绝这个吻可能。他一手抚上Dean颈侧，在动脉那里画圈磨蹭，感受着皮肤下面跳动的血液，另一只手顺着刚才未完成的“使命”来到了Dean的胸前，用拇指轻轻蹭着Dean已经有些硬起的乳头。  
Dean感觉一阵酥麻从Sam触碰着他的指尖处散开，他的手指揪住Sam的头发，开始主动回应这个吻。  
“呃，我不确定要不要做这个，见鬼。”Dean被Sam吻得轻轻呻吟，他有点失神地睁开眼，但很快又陷入到这个吻之中。他的下身硬得滴水，他知道Sam也是，但他依旧在为一些别的什么东西而犹豫着。  
“明天我来开车，你可以在副驾驶小睡一会。”Sam叹息着，又在Dean湿润的唇上啄吻了一下，“天呐Dean，我想要你，别拒绝我。”  
Dean没有说话，Sam知道这是“可以”的意思。  
Sam知道Dean不会拒绝。Dean看起来是个十分坚硬的人，实际上内里却像是樱桃酱，带着一丝苦涩味道，但又柔软甜美，而这只有Sam知道。  
他从来不会拒绝这个，或者说Dean不会拒绝Sam。  
在一切刚刚开始的时候，Sam觉得这不过是他捏住了Dean的软肋而已——他们能为彼此做任何事情，只要那是正确的，有时候甚至是一些不正确的事情。  
Sam不会忘记当时Dean脸上的表情，他试图在那里找到厌恶——他发誓，只要他看到Dean露出哪怕一点厌恶就会停止。  
Dean没有，他确实推拒着Sam，告诉他，这是不对的，我们不应该，我们不能。  
Sam在Dean那双漂亮的榛绿色的眼睛中看到了惊讶、挣扎与羞愧，那些束缚着Dean的东西下面藏着欲望和不能被饶恕的爱。  
于是Sam说，别拒绝我。  
Sam清楚地知道这是开启魔盒的咒语。  
爱让他掠夺，让他贪得无厌，让他不择手段，这是毒药，但Sam甘之如饴，他开始朝着深渊坠落。  
直到Dean说，我爱你，我一直都爱着你，你知道，不只是兄弟。  
Dean是那个唯一能够拯救Sam的人。  
电视里依旧播着那部光怪陆离的B级片，但已经没有人在意，喘息与呻吟加热着色彩斑斓的光影。  
Sam的手指和舌头让Dean变得不像那个可以掌握一切的自己，他从灵魂中感到一阵空虚，需要Sam用他粗大滚烫的阴茎来填满。  
“操你，Sam，别浪费时间了。”Dean在Sam的嘴唇上咬了一口，握住他的手腕将那些在后穴里搅动的手指缓缓抽出，并翻身骑在了他兄弟的下腹处。  
“像个男人一样狠狠地操我，Sammy girl。”Dean舔着嘴唇说到。  
“如你所愿，bitch。”  
Sam握着Dean的腰，将他挺立充血的阴茎深深地埋进那温暖湿润的甬道。他看到Dean眉头紧皱，表情充满痛苦与欢愉，一粒晶莹的汗珠正顺着他滚动的喉结滑下，引诱他品尝眼前这具完美的躯体。  
他开始挺动下身，并吻上了那粒汗珠，顺着水痕一路舔舐，直到咬住了Dean的喉结。  
Dean快要不能呼吸，Sam粗暴的抽插和啃咬使他无法抑制地呻吟出来。他感觉到了，Sam在他身体里面，他们融为一体。  
“Sam...Sammy......”Dean握住Sam放在他腰侧的手，渴求他的爱抚。  
“Shh......babe，都会给你的。”Sam与他十指交叉，在Dean的唇上印下一个深深的吻。  
Dean被这个吻弄得有些缺氧，同时因为要求没被满足而有些愤愤，于是他夹了一下他兄弟的老二以示不满。  
Dean似乎永远不知道什么是过火，Sam在把他操到陷进床垫里的时候想到。  
Dean在一阵天旋地转的之后感到了不妙，他被Sam抱了起来，后穴充满了被使用过后的空虚，有一瞬间他甚至还为此更为不满了，熟不知那一整晚他都没能从他兄弟的阴茎上下来。他被朝下摔进床里，Sam的大手依旧掐在他的腰上，只不过向下按了按，把他的臀部抬了起来。  
Dean被Sam的阴茎碾过那一点时尖叫着射了出来，他以为这就是夜晚的终点了，然而Sam却一遍又一遍地挞伐着他敏感的内壁。  
Sam在高潮的时候抓住Dean的头发迫使他抬起头来，像野兽一样咬住他兄弟的颈侧，他用炽热的液体将Dean填满，此时Dean已经什么都射不出来了。  
“Wow tiger，”Dean拍了拍和他并肩躺着的Sam，呼吸中透着情事的余韵，“你可真是.......”  
“什么，Dean?”Sam有点无奈地看着已经昏睡过去的Dean，他的胳膊还压在那颗毛茸茸的脑袋下面。  
原先的电影不知道什么时候已经结束，窗外的天空也已经泛出白色，晨光和新电影的色彩映在Dean的脸上，Sam看着他兄弟的睡脸，享受着这一刻的宁静。  
Sam翻身拿起遥控关掉电视，被压在Dean脑袋下的胳膊保持着小心翼翼的姿势，他拉高了他们的被子，把Dean拥进怀里。Dean眉头轻皱，他在睡梦中发出一声咕哝，双手不自觉地环上了Sam的腰。  
“爱你，Dean。”Sam在Dean耳边轻语。  
也许人生和电影一样都有散场结束的时候，但是他们，会相互陪伴到最后。  
-fin-


End file.
